Wishing Star
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: My first try at an outsiders story...try it. Steve's sister's story during, before, and after the incident with Bob. She falls for someone too...how does Steve take it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't been able to write anything for a while and the idea for this keeps coming up.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders, just what happens here and Star.

I tied my black hair with red streaks back with a rubber band. I looked at my outfit yet again, the sixth time this morning. It was now time to leave finally for school. I grabbed my bag and rushed to my brother's room to see if he was up.

"STEVE," He jumped out of bed and glared at me as I laughed. "I am gonna be late to School and you to work if we don't go now."

He looked at his clocked, groaned, got up, and pushed me out of his room. This always seemed to happen in the mornings. We do this then walk to the Curtis house together, he leaves with Soda, and I leave with Pony.

We got to the Curtis house, and I sat next to Pony on the couch waiting for Soda.

"Hey Star, How are you today?"

"I'd be better, if someone wasn't whining the whole time here 'bout taking us to school."

"I don't whine, Star."

"Sure you don't, Steve. You just complain 'bout how we always tag along. We don't want to all the time, geez."

"Find a ride then."

I shook my head and started talking to Pony about his day so far when Two-Bit walked in.

"Hey kid," he said patting my head, then Pony's head, messing both our hair.

"Hey I am not a kid, and stop doing that. I am tired of fixing my hair every time you do."

He kneeled down in front of me, "Sorry to break it to you, Star, but you are a kid." He turned and started walking away, "Oh by the way, your hair looks better messy anyway."

Steve came out and looked at us, hitting Two-bit in the head, "Well you guys coming or will you both risk us being late?"

"I thought you wanted us to find a ride," I looked at him as Soda ran out the door yelling 'Let's go!'

"I could take 'em to school when you go to work."

Steve glared at him, the nodded running out the door after Soda.

"Alright come on you two."

We got up and followed him to his car.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Pony and I were walking into the school after Keith dropped us off. We both looked a bit green from his driving. Kate and Emily were waiting for us when we got out.

Kate: "Hey Pony. Hey Star. Do we need to ask why you look sick?"

Star: "Two-bit drove us to school. Steve and Soda were running late."

Emily: "That bad huh?"

Pony: "You have no idea. We should get in before classes start."

We got in the building and went through our day normally. Our first few periods of class went by slowly because of Two's driving. About midday though, it wore off. The four of us made our way to the cafeteria when I got the sudden urge just to stand up and sing. Usually I did this earlier in the day but I was preoccupied. Now to decide what song, I took out my music player and looked at which one to do. Everyone who knew me knew what I was doing, even the teacher knew. I found the prefect song and started dancing and singing.

On the floor of Tokyo  
>Or down in London town to go, go<br>With the record selection  
>And the mirror's reflection<br>I'm dancing with myself

When there's no-one else in sight  
>In the crowded lonely night<br>Well I wait so long  
>For my love vibration<br>And I'm dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
>Oh dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
>And there's every type of girl<br>But your empty eyes  
>Seem to pass me by<br>Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
>'Cause it'll give me time to think<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
>Oh dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
>And there's every type of girl<br>But your empty eyes  
>Seem to pass me by<br>Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
>'Cause it'll give me time to think<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
>Oh dancing with myself<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<p>

_[Scat]_

Dancing with myself  
>Dancing with myself<br>Dancing with myself  
>Dancing with myself<p>

If I looked all over the world  
>And there's every type of girl<br>But your empty eyes  
>Seem to pass me by<br>Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
>'Cause it'll give me time to think<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
>Oh dancing with myself<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<p>

I looked around happy with what I have done. Pony, Emily, and Kate were laughing and everyone else was dancing. I did not expect that. They always clap and laugh never dance. Guess I wasn't dancing with myself. I sit back down and eat like nothing happened. I paid attention to eating and lost track of time.

"Star, if you don't get moving now you'll miss Art." Oh heck's no, I am not missing my favorite class thinking about my favorite boy.

"Ok coming," I yell gathering my stuff and running up to Emily's side.

Emily looked at me, "Thinking about Two again?"

I blushed, "N-no, I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't. Steve won't like it."

"Shut it Pone or I will make you."

Only the three of them knew I liked Two-bit. Hey but atleast we all get in the gang somehow, and I know who Kate and Emily likes so I won't tell if they don't. Now how do I keep Ponyboy quiet? Tell him I will tell Darry and Soda about him getting a C in science, even if its not true, maybe.

We started a project in Art to draw our favorite two people together. I don't think this will turn out well, but I never like my art projects. I drew it easily and hoped it will be good.

"Your two favorite people are Elvis and Mickey Mouse," Emily laughed. Then she looked at it. "You have to show Two-bit, he will love you forever. I figured you would draw him not Elvis. I can actually see Two-bit as Mickey."

"Shut it will you," I blushed at her whole rant.

"Why should I?"

"I will tell Soda how you feel if you don't."

It was the two of us in Art only so as we came out a few minutes after that both our faces were red. We went through the rest of the day being good in classes then was the time to go home.

"Hey Pony, are we walking home?"

"Yes we are Star," he looked at me, "What are you doing?"

I open my bag on the ground and take out blades, "What does it look like I am doing?"

I put the skates on and skate home with Ponyboy, Kate, and Emily following me. "Hey how 'bout we go visit our brothers at work Pony?"


End file.
